In Our Dying Moments
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: She had done something horrible and she kept it a secret from her world, being her daughter and soon-to-be-husband. The secret still haunts her, but she can't tell a soul... One year left... SasuXSaku


So, I got really bored one night and just had to write something... This is sort of like Naruto in the world of Supernatural, but I don't think it's enough to be considered a crossover... Anyway, DuckyUchiha is supposed to help me on this, but she hasn't written her chapter yet, so this may be a one shot for a while... *shrug* Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all that blah blah blah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She sat among the blood and fallen petals. It seemed as if her life had just shattered... Perhaps it had. It was only hours before when everything had been so wonderful... She looked around the ruined image of what was once perfect, what was almost in her grasp. She looked at the footprints through the puddles of blood and more tears fell. She glanced down at the tattered remains of what was once the embodiment of the clouds itself. Crimson stained the silky white fabric gathered with white eyelet lace and layers of chiffon. Pink tendrils fell to her waist from a curled mass atop the young female's head. She held her head in her pallid slender hands. Her sea-foam green eyes peered between her fingertips and there he was. Those evil eyes. A 9 millimeter pistol was pointed at her face. She recoiled in fear, but when she opened her eyes, she was somewhere completely different. She stood up straight, she was still obviously out of place.

"Sakura, stand straight!" She heard her mother's voice and as she turned, she saw the memory of her mother lacing up a pink and white corset dress when she was merely five years old for a pageant. Her hair was pulled tightly back into a bun, a few curls hanging loose.

The scene changed.

"Sakura, what have I told you?" It was her mother's voice again, and once again, Sakura turned to see what was happening. It was her tenth birthday. That was the day she had realized who her best friends were. The only three that showed up to the ice skating rink. Sakura looked on in awe as she saw the pink sparkling leotard, tutu, and tights her mother had her in. She even had had pink ice skates that year.

It changed again.

It was when she was fifteen, her mother was helping her get ready for prom. She had been invited by Sasuke, who was a couple grades ahead of her. Her long pink hair was loosely pulled back into a low bun, a braid on each side of her face connecting back to it. She was clad in a long fuscia-pink gown, tight up-top with a princess-poofy skirt. She wore a diamond necklace and bracelet set. That was the night she lost her virginity.

Another blink and it was gone.

She was twenty now. Her mother was gone, but she was a mother herself. The four year old girl was getting ready for a pageant and Sakura was helping her get into her deep blue dress. Her pink tinted black hair was left down in ringlet curls and side-swept bangs. As Sakura was helping her daughter, a man with dark hair came into the room, grabbing the rosette and twirling her around.

As the two in the memory swirled, the image changed again.

It was earlier in the day and Sakura and her now nine year old daughter were setting up for the most important day of Sakura's life. Twenty-five years of dressing pretty were all leading up to this day. It was her wedding. It was her wedding, and it was supposed to be perfect. And then he showed up.

As the vows were being said, everyone in the seats, unbeknown to them, stood and left, then he walked in. The black haired man stood in front of his beloved. "Stay behind me." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he was thrown against the wall, skidding across a table of glass and food, before hitting his head on a large tree.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she watched as their daughter ran to her father's side, shaking him. "Sasuke!" the rosette yelled before looking back at the pale man in front of her. She avoided his eyes, at all costs she had to avoid those horrid eyes.

"I told you I'd be back..." The man hissed with a grin. "We made a deal, little one. Now pay up, or I take them away." The man's golden eyes flickered dangerously with annoyance.

"I still have another year! You said ten! Taia is only nine!" the twenty-five year old whimpered. She had made a deal, she knew she shouldnt have. But she wanted her daughter and she wanted her to have a father. On the day that Taia was born, she was born a still birth and Sasuke had been in a horrible car accident. She needed them both, and then he came. He was the demon with the yellow eyes, the persuasive tongue, and the ability to give her a family.

The man's eyes narrowed and he proceeded to toss the girl around like a ragdoll.

The memories stopped and she felt nothing. Her only thought was 'Am I dead?' As she opened her eyes she realized she was standing in front of Sasuke, still saying their vows. He was looking at her with a worried expression. She put on her best smile. "I do."

She still had a year, she reminded herself. She would deal with the consequences then. 


End file.
